


My personal data

by bluegreen119



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen119/pseuds/bluegreen119





	My personal data

So what if a woman had dicks and males were the ones with vaginas. The prompt is this is the case and a woman (Chloe) has 6 boyfriends who she likes to fuck and impregnate, but if we did it we would have to start from when they move in together and I could give you character descriptions

Chloe- white- blonde hair that goes mid-back- brown eyes- no freckles or anything- 21- she has a pear shape and a Dick (plot twist!)- she loves her boys and loves to fuck them, she’s very bubbly and caring, things tend to go over her head, she loves babies, but loves impregnating more.

 

Jake- white- black hair that he spikes up- blue eyes, icy, kind of look like he’s going to kill you- has a soft hourglass, like barley there- he’s a “bad boy” meaning he likes to be tough and get into trouble, he’s from Texas and has a accent which Chloe loves to death

 

Daniel- black- black hair- dark brown eyes- has a newspaper body type- tall- he likes basketball and ranting about sports, he’s very kind and patient and loves dogs more than any other thing, (except Chloe)

 

Phillip- white- blonde hair- bright green eyes- has a pear body type- light freckles- he’s very quiet and obedient, likes doing what he’s told

 

Vincent- white- black hair- dark brown eyes- hourglass shape- clear complexion- very serious, likes the arts, likes giving more than receiving, 

 

Basil- Hispanic- black hair- dark brown eyes, you almost can’t see pupil- thin hips big tits- short and loud- jumpy, excitable, likes to suck cock, likes to drink cum, he is self conscious and kinda jealous he can’t have Chloe to himself.

 

Haru- asian- black hair- almost black eyes- newspaper body type- wears glasses- is very quiet and reserved- feels like he’s not giving enough


End file.
